The present invention relates to an automatic game panel, and more particularly to an automated soccer game panel, wherein, for example, the running movement of a player doll is effected without directly manipulating the player doll. The present invention, however, is not limited to a soccer game panel and is equally applicable to other sports games such as hockey.
In one conventional soccer game panel, pairs of kicking levers arranged on a panel surface which forms a soccer field. This conventional soccer provides a relatively simple game wherein the operation of the kicking levers is regarded as the kicking action of the individual soccer player dolls. By manipulating the kicking levers the corresponding player doll hits a ball on the soccer field. A game player scores when the ball enters an opponent's goal.
In another conventional soccer game panel, a plurality of slits are formed on a panel surface which forms a soccer field. In this panel, a player doll is slidably mounted with respect to the slits. Operational levers are provided for moving each of the player dolls along the corresponding slits and to rotate the players about an axis normal to the playing surface. This game, also includes corner kick action wherein corner kicks are simulated at each of the four corners of the panel surface. This second conventional soccer game panel provides a game player with more of a feeling of action, because each of the player dolls is moved forward or rearward by pushing or pulling the operational levers, and the ball is "kicked" by rotating the operational levers so as to rotate the corresponding player dolls. Consequently, the second conventional soccer panel is considerably more desirable than the first conventional panel.
However, in the second conventional soccer panel forward and rearward motion of a player doll requires that an operational lever be pushed or pulled by an amount corresponding to the desired movement of the player doll. In addition, while pulling or pushing the operational levers, a game player must be able to rotate the operational lever so as to impart the desired rotation to the corresponding player doll. Such manual manipulations must be carried out for each of the player dolls on a game player's team (for example, six players). Since operation of each of the operational levers for the six players must be quickly operated during the course of a game, operation of such a conventional soccer game panel is difficult, but provides a challenge. Due to the difficult and troublesome task of simultaneously attempting to operate each of the levers for the player dolls, a game player is likely to miss chances to score. This significantly detracts from the enjoyment of the game and tends to build frustration in a game player due to apparent clumsy manipulation of the operational levers.
The above two conventional soccer game panels are respectively disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 55-294 and 57-19180.